Hi! Love You! Go Away!
by TheShrimpyGleek
Summary: You know your friends love you when they try to ruin a perfectly good date without trying! Mike just wants to spend a nice romantic evening with Tina but apparently the NDs won't let that happen! Just a Tike one shot with a side of Finchel and Klaine


**HEY EVERYONE! **

**Wow, two one shots in two days? I'm on a roll! Plus I'll be posting my next chapter of HBACTL tomorrow so that's cool!**

**I'm home sick though so don't expect it to always be like this though I'll have to go back to school tomorrow! **

**Anyway here's a little Tike one shot with a side of Finchel and Klaine! **

**Enjoy and Review! **

**MsTalented25**

* * *

><p><span>Hi! Love You! Go Away!<span>

Or

You Know Your Friends Love You When They Ruin Your Night

"Hey you still on for Breadstix on Saturday?" I asked when I strolled up to my girlfriend early in the week.

"Of course! It'll be nice to finally go to a normal restaurant for a change, I am so tiered of dim sum!" she said with a small smile.

"Great!" I said giving her a small sweet kiss. I loved spending time with Tina, especially since next year I'll be off at university and she'll still be at McKinley. We only had so much time together and I didn't want to waste it. We had been going to dinner or the movies every weekend and hanging out almost every day as long as I didn't have too much homework. We usually go out for some sort of Asian food but we decided to switch it up and go to the highly popular (and only) Italian restaurant in Lima. We would later find out this was a very bad idea!

* * *

><p>"Table for two we have a reservation under Chang." I said to the hostess wrapping my arm around Tina's waist.<p>

"Is a booth okay?" she asked with a bored expression.

"Sure." Tina said with a cheery expression. The hostess lead us to a booth with room for four people near the front of the restaurant where we sat down and started to chat about our usual conversation topic, glee club.

"You did such a great job at sectionals." I said giving Tina a smile.

"Me?" she asked with surprise. "What about you, you were amazing!" she gushed, as I could feel a small blush creeping to my face.

"I'm really glad my dad came around to the whole dancing idea." I said.

"Me too!" she agreed. We were having so much fun talking and laughing, just the two of us. That is until we heard a very familiar voice from behind us.

"Hey guys! Nice to see you!" Rachel said in her overenthusiastic tone.

"Hey Rachel, hey Finn, what are you doing here?" Tina asked sounding a little annoyed at the fact they interrupted our date.

"Saturday's our date night." Finn explained with a lopsided grin.

"Cool." I said hoping they would walk away, of course no such luck.

"You know what we should double date!" Rachel said with an oblivious grin.

"Yeah, we could arrange that some other…" Tina's sentence trailed off as Rachel said sliding into the space beside her, Finn doing the same on my side.

"So what are we talking about?" The short brunette asked excitedly.

"Glee club." I said with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh that's great! You guys were fabulous it's to bad I wasn't able to contribute with my superior voice." Rachel said sounding disappointed.

"You weren't there for the rehearsals, they were a disaster right up until the last minute." Finn said.

"Isn't that always the way it goes?" Rachel asked rolling her eyes.

"She has a point." I mumbled but only Tina seemed to hear me because Rachel and Finn continued their conversation as if we weren't even there. I shot my girlfriend a pleading look as if to say "make them go away!" but she just shook her head apologetically as if to say "I can't you know how stubborn Rachel is, and they're our friends." It continued like this for the next couple minutes, the other couple deep in conversation with us only interjecting little comments once and a while.

"Oh hey guys!" Yet another peppy and familiar voice called. Sure enough Kurt and Blaine were striding over to our direction, I knew Breadstix was popular but I didn't know it was _this _popular.

"Oh hey guys we thought you were going to the movies." Rachel said, still sounding very happy to see them.

"Worst movie I've ever had to watch in my life!" Kurt exclaimed with an annoyed tone.

"We bailed and came to dinner." Blaine explained with a shrug.

"Well pull up a chair and join the party." Finn said. I get he was trying to be nice and get along with Blaine since he's been such a jerk lately, but I seriously wanted to punch him. Only Tina seemed to notice though as the two boys were doing just that and joining the table.

"Can I get you all some drinks?" the waitress asked seeming a bit confused as to how two teens turned into six.

"I'll have a water and Blaine'll take a coke." Kurt said giving his boyfriend a smile, which the curly haired boy returned.

"I'll have a sprite." Finn said.

"A cranberry juice for me, and while I have you here I would like to ask about your vegan options. I know you have meatballs but I was wondering if there was anything else available." Rachel asked.

"Um, I'll go check with the chef." The young girl said and rushed off without even taking Tina's order or mine.

"This is so much fun hanging out as a group, we should do this more often." Rachel said as the other three agreed. Tina rolled her eyes and sent me another smile.

"Well look who it is!" a group of girls said wandering over to our table.

"Oh hey what are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked.

"We were going to have one last Trouble Tones celebration dinner but since you guys seem to have your own thing going how about we just join in." Mercedes said.

"Sure, wait one sec." Blaine said getting up and grabbing another table dragging it over to join with our booth. The four girls squeezed in, it was kind of uncomfortable with ten of us around two small tables.

"Um, hey. So about the vegan stuff we also have salads." The waitress said coming back from the kitchen and looking even more confused at how suddenly four girls appeared.

"Hey you, bring us four diet sodas!" Santana barked at the girl while Brittany and Sugar stroke up a conversation about why they think soda was bubbly. ("They inject clouds into the drink!" "No it's gremlin farts!") Nobody said a word to us.

"Does every body come to Breadstix?" I asked in disbelief.

"Apparently." Tina sighed. "Do you want to ditch dinner and come watch a movie at my place?"

"Yeah, that sounds amazing." I said thankfully.

"Well guys we have to go!" Tina announced to the group loudly.

"But why you're drinks haven't even come yet?" Rachel pouted.

"Just remembered that I have to baby-sit my cousin. Sorry, see you guys later." I quickly lied as Tina and me awkwardly (we were on the very inside) left the booth.

"Finally we're alone!" I said once we got outside.

"Hey, isn't that Pucks' truck?" Tina asked pointing to the car pulling into the parking lot.

"Run!" I said pulling her along, "I don't want anyone else interrupting us!"

"I know they're our friends and we love them and all, but man I really hate them!" Tina said shaking her head.

"Couldn't agree more!" I muttered as we drove off.

* * *

><p><em>* Meanwhile back at Breadstix *<em>

"Damn, did we miss them?" Sam asked strolling along with Puck and Rory following close behind.

"Yeah, they didn't last very long." Finn said sadly.

"No fair, I started this monthly tradition of ruining peoples dates and now I'm not even here to ruin them!" Puck said disappointed.

"Doncha think this might be a tad mean?" Rory asked with a worried expression.

"Nah, they got it easy." Santana said waving her hand.

"Yeah, last month you guys came ordered the most expensive things on the menu then left before the bill came. I had to use three months allowance to pay that!" Blaine grumbled.

"Which is why we let you in on the joke and moved to our backup-backup couple." Mercedes said.

"Wait, backup-backup?" Kurt asked confused.

"We originally ruined Finchel dates but Rachel got really mean, really fast!" Brittany said.

"I resent that!" the brunette snapped.

"Whatever, let's just enjoy the dinner." Finn said.

And with that the New Directions sat and chatted amongst themselves. They had a jolly good time together and even started planning their next monthly ruin-a-perfectly-good-date-for-another-couple-party.

* * *

><p><strong>I can never think of any good endings for these things! :P Oh well hoped you liked it anyway… let me know in the reviews? Maybe?<strong>


End file.
